Temptation
by MidniteIllusion
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UP! Hermione and Senna...will they ever forgive...? DEFINITELY R RATED FOR FUTURE SCENES...please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Senna's mine, everyone else belong to J.K. Rowling, although I wish Draco was mine.I mean THEY were my characters.  
  
Chapter 1: Seduction.  
  
She smiled and her eyes wandered to his crotch, letting her hand brush against his leg. He shivered and looked up to see her. She winked slowly and wandered to the all-boring potions class. He shook it off and followed her. She was transferred here and was quite different than all the other girls. Her name was Senna. She was Gryffindor.He hated Gryffindor. But she was somehow strange and different.  
  
She sat across from him and let her eyes follow his every move. Draco Malfoy. She had only been here for perhaps 3 days and had already decided that he was the sexiest guy she had ever seen. Hermione told her all the things he had done to Harry. Senna didn't care. She wanted Draco, and she wanted him soon.  
  
"Senna! What did I just say?" Professer Snape enquired.  
  
"Uh.I don't know." Was her simple reply.  
  
"Even though you are new, may I remind you that daydreams are not allowed," Snape retorted.  
  
"Yes sir," she said and looked to Draco.  
  
"Good! I am going to pair you up with someone not in your house.Professer Dumbledore thinks that you need to socialize with other people instead of just your house members," Snape noted.  
  
"Hermione go with Goyle!"  
  
"Mr. Potter and Crabbe!"  
  
"Weasly and Mal-." He stopped and looked around. "Actually, Senna, you go with Malfoy."  
  
Senna was overjoyed! Hermione scolded and told her to be careful. Senna didn't listen and picked up her things and sauntered over to Draco. He gave her a smirk and pushed Goyle out of the seat beside him. "Sit," He motioned her beside him. She did her nice supermodel walk up and sat crossing her legs facing Draco. Her uniform skirt was shorter than normal and he looked down her legs. They looked so smooth...so tempting...he wanted to feel them. She decided to play hard to get, knowing already that she had caught him. Bent over and grabbed her notebook letting her hair fall in front of her face. She pushed her breasts forward as she came back up and flipped her hair and let out a small sigh. Oh, man was she tempting! Draco sat and watched with lingering eyes. She knew he was under her seductive spell.  
  
Snape came around and gave them their assignment. Senna picked up her quill and began to write down everything. Malfoy snapped out of the trance and did the same. They did their assignment trying to push each other out of their minds. Class ended, the last day of the school week, Friday. It was such a good day. They would be going to Hogsmeade tomorrow. Malfoy shuddered as she whispered, "I'll see you later." He quickly stopped her and asked, "Meet me, tonight, I'm having a party in the Quidditch field. Bring Potter and Granger.oh and Weasly if you like." Senna smiled and winked, "I'll be there, I'm not too sure about the rest." 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hihi, ya know the drill. Senna is mine.everyone else isn't.Draco's hot.yadda yadda yadda.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
She smirked as she looked into the mirror. Quickly, playing with her hair, trying to figure out which style would best suit her. She decided to put her hair up for now and put it down after, just so no one would suspect her going to the Draco's party. Hermione walked in, seeming in a pretty good mood, sort of bouncy, even. She also began to play with her hair. Senna pushed it out of her mind and quickly turned to her mirror looking down at her make up.  
  
"Hermione," she began to ask.  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"May I use some of that perfume you have?"  
  
"This one?" Pulling out a small bottle with the Fleur de Lis on it.  
  
"Yes please."  
  
"Err."  
  
"Just a squirt?"  
  
"Alright, just put it away after. Snape wants to seem to look over my," she coughed, "recent assignment." She walked out of the room.  
  
"Okay! I'll see you later," Senna answered kind of suspicious. She quickly took the small bottle and sprayed it across her chest and put it back into the small box, placing it neatly under her bed.  
  
She smiled and looked around the room and into the mirror. All right, I'm ready. She smiled. Draco, time to reel you in. Licking her lips then putting on some lip gloss. (A/N: Marston Chicklet, Hermione's for you. Lol)  
  
*~*~=^.^=~*~*  
  
She tiptoed down the empty hallway, making sure no one could hear her. Ok, not much further. Almost there. She quietly whispered, "Aloha mora." The lock quickly opened and she walked out of the school. She ran as fast as she could to the Quidditch field to find Draco standing there by Goyle and Crabbe. They both had some Slytherin girl standing by them. Draco on the other hand, trying ward off some girl.  
  
He smiled. She looked great. Senna pulled her ponytail out letting her hair fan out. Even better, he thought. She slipped off her jacket to show a see through shirt. The outline of her black bra showed through. He swallowed. Damn, he wanted her tonight.  
  
She walked up to Draco and smirked. "Hey sexy," she whispered. She felt him shudder beside her. She traced her finger down his chest feeling him sigh and shiver with pleasure. She was being naughty, and she knew it. She wanted him to fuck her tonight. She saw the drinks and slowly sauntered over to it. Her skin felt hot, he continued to watch her every move. Good, she thought, I'll get him tonight.  
  
She had just called him sexy. Did she mean it? He was glad she didn't bring Potter or any of the Gryffindor house along. He could have her tonight, all for himself. He turned on the music. Some couples went out onto the dance floor. Senna smirked and walked onto the dance floor by herself and began to dance. He noticed how every moved she made was precise and he was getting turned on.  
  
The dance floor was getting crowded and Senna smiled seeing Draco's keen eye on her. She lowered herself, opening her thighs letting him see up her mini skirt. She shot her pelvis forward three times hoping that he caught the subtle message.  
  
He swallowed. She was inviting him. He could tell. He sauntered over to her and put his leg between her thighs. They moved there hips to the music, his hands moved to her waist, then her hips, then her ass. He smelled a soft flowery smell and tried to relax. He was sweating and he was going hard. He couldn't take it anymore. He leaned over and kissed him letting his tongue fill her mouth as she massaged his tongue with hers.  
  
They broke apart and were both breathing quite heavily. "Do ya wanna? " Draco said out of breath pointing to Hogwarts.  
  
"Ya." Senna answered kissing him again. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Senna is my own charrie. Everyone else isn't oh, but Hermione is for Marston Chicklet!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Senna ran down the hallway, Draco following quickly behind her. They looked around to see if they could find a place where they could (*ahem*) talk. The broom closet seemed the closest place nearby. Draco came up from behind her and kissed her neck. She tore open the door and turned around to return the kiss but then. . .  
  
"AHHHH!"  
  
Senna and Draco whipped around to see. . . to see. . .  
  
"HERMIONE!" Senna shouted.  
  
"PRO-PROFESSER SNAPE!" Draco became wide-eyed.  
  
"Senna, let me explain. . . Its not what it seems. . ." Hermione stuttered.  
  
Senna was quite puzzled then said, "Aye, I get it. This 'recent assignment' wasn't an assignment, huh? It was something to get yourself out of the dorm, so you could get Snape to fuck you. I understand." Senna was being very sarcastic.  
  
"Oh, come one Senna, what were you going to do with. . .eww! Can't even say his name without cringing. . .DRACO MALFOY!"  
  
"Well, at least I'm doing someone my age and not a bazillion years older than me," Senna retorted and slinked her leg up with Draco.  
  
"Well. . .well. . .at least he's not slime!"  
  
"HMPH! I hate being mad at you. . ." Put on her pouting face.  
  
"HMPH! Me neither!"  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"OK!" Hermione said running up to hug Senna. (A/N: Ya not a good fight but what can I say.it was fun.)  
  
"No if you'd excuse me, I have someone to fuck!" Senna said kissing Draco as they walked away.  
  
"Ahem. . . Well that was embarrassing." Professer Snape muttered.  
  
"Never mind them, Sevvie Wevvie. . .They have things to do and so do we. . ." Hermione said kissing him dragging him back into the broom closet.  
  
~*~*~=^.^=~*~*~  
  
"Are you going to be a good girl for me?" Draco said pinning Senna to the floor.  
  
They were already naked and lying. . . well they weren't sure where they were lying but the floor it was cold. Senna moaned for more.  
  
"Senna, answer me!"  
  
"NO!" She raged, thrusting her hips forward.  
  
"Good. . ." Draco replied flipping on to his back, "Now get on it then."  
  
A/N: Ok.not going to describe anymore, but I need more reviews!! Please r&r! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dunn own anyone cept Senna.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Senna awoke slowly feeling slightly cold. She looked around her and saw she was in an abandoned corridor. Curling up she felt some warm skin behind her. She smiled as she recalled the night before. Turning slowly she saw him, Draco. Many said he was hostile and bound to lead an evil life. But she couldn't see how a man so beautiful, so peaceful looking in his sleep could do any harm. She sat up and tracing her finger up and down his smooth chest. He shuddered slightly and then smiled, slinking his arm around her naked bosom.  
  
"G'morning," he said quietly, opening his eyes to look at her.  
  
"Nice sleep?" she questioned calmly.  
  
"Yeah, you really had me going there," he sat up looking really satistfied.  
  
She blushed and looked at both of them with there seemingly lack of apparel. She looked around and grabbed her skirt. Standing up, she slowly put on her skirt. Draco seemed quite amused.  
  
"Aww. Leaving so soon?" he smirked.  
  
"Well, yes, Hermione might be a little less pleased than she sounded last night. She was a little busy herself, I have to talk to her," she replied.  
  
"Not yet, though," he looked up to her and positioned him self as if he was inviting him to join him on the floor.  
  
"Sorry, hun. I can't," she smiled sincerely.  
  
He pouted some but then he smirked, "Land me a kiss then."  
  
She smiled and leaned down to him and kissed him deeply. He moved up to touch her skin. Quidditch had given him a strong built so he easily pulled her down onto his lap with out much force or effort. She slid down easily and massaged his tongue with hers. His hand moved underneath her skirt, knowing she still had not retrieved her undergarments. He rubbed the most sensitive part of her body. She moaned and gasped as she felt this new found pleasure. He smiled and slipped two of her fingers into her inviting hole.  
  
"Mmm.Draco.no.ah!.not yet.oh!" she gasped.  
  
Draco smirked and pushed his hardening cock into her back, "I don't think Mr. Happy can wait..."  
  
She smiled and licked her lips. She whispered hotly into his ear, "Wait for me.Make Mr. Happy wait." She suddenly felt a shocking amount of control over him. Smirking she licked his neck and kissed it. She grabbed her shirt and slipped it on smoothly whispering once more into his ear, "Wait."  
  
~*~  
  
Senna couldn't help from smiling. She walked into the dorm and fixed her hair and made it look decent. Saturday.finally. She was glad that she had some time to herself. Hermione wasn't in yet so she could be alone for a little while. She tried and go back and remember what had happened the night before but all she could remember was his face and his tender kisses. His inviting voice as he murmured endless nothings to her.  
  
Then she remembered the terrifying vision of Hermione and Snape in the broom closet. She shuddered with utmost dislike and well grossness (N/A: lol I know not a word.). But she supposed that Hermione felt somewhat the same seeing her and Draco together. She let it slip her mind though. It meant nothing to her what Hermione thought. She loved Draco.  
  
"So.you and Draco, huh?" she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Hermione, yea..., You and Snape?" Senna replied  
  
"No.well.err.yea." Hermione quivered.  
  
"Look.we have to talk," Senna said and brought Hermione down onto the bed. 


End file.
